When not in use, musical instruments may require careful storage. In particular, inadvertent contact with walls, the floor, or other stored musical instruments can physically damage the instrument. Since such physical damage can adversely affect the performance qualities and value of the instrument, there is a need in the industry to carefully store musical instruments in a manner that minimizes damage.
Storage racks can themselves consume valuable storage space. As a result, it may be impractical to use individual storage racks for each instrument. In particular, institutions such as high schools may have limited storage space in which to store musical instruments and their respective racks when not in use. There is also a need in the industry to store multiple instruments at once.
In some instances, the number, type, and size of musical instruments used by an organization may vary. Such variance may depend upon particular performance needs or the availability of musicians who have the ability to play a particular instrument. For example, the number of tubas and sousaphones used in band performances may fluctuate from year-to-year. It may not be practically financially or logistically, however, to maintain multiple types of instrument racks to accommodate the seasonal or yearly changes in instrument needs or availability. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a storage rack for musical instruments that can be converted to store multiple types of instruments, such as, for example, tubas or sousaphones. There is a further need in the industry for a musical storage rack that can be converted to store instruments of various sizes.